His Girl
by lis3011
Summary: Todos pensaron que estaba muerto, excepto ella. Todos sabian que Bonnie escondio algo pero nadie supo que era algo tan grande como eso. Bella sabia que ella escondia algo pero no tanto como eso.
1. Chapter 1

Lo prometido es deuda! El primer Stefan/Bella! Todo lo que esta en la siguiente historia sera algunas cosas de la quinta temporada y mi loca imaginacion! Los capitulos seran dependiendo mí caso en la vida, si estoy estresada corto. Estoy libre largos, se supone que deberia de estar haciendo mi tarea de Compra y Venta -como odio esa materia- pero me acoste en el suelo para tomar inspiracion -y que mi mama piense que estoy dormida- las conversaciones en los capitulos no son iguales y quien quiera hacer una portada de este, solo avisen los voluntarios

PD: La oltografia de mi ofice no funciona aun y me da flojera arreglar

Disfruten!

.

.

-Elena...-empezo a decir Jeremy repitiendo cada palabra que decia Bonnie causando que la morena llorara mas -He visto como en todo este verano la has pasado bien y feliz, Damon te hace feliz-dijo Bonnie representada por Jeremy causando que Elena sollozara mas -No lo hagas mas dificil para ambas-dijo Bonnie y Elena nego con la cabeza

-No puedo-dijo entre sollozos y Damon la abrazo causando que esta llorara mas

-Caroline...-empezo Jeremy y la rubia se mordio el labio para contener los sollozos -Me haras mucha falta, ya no tendremos esas fiestas para las tres que siempre haciamos, se que te sientes sola. Por eso contacte a alguien para que este junto a ti-dijo Jeremy y miro detras de la rubia donde encontro a Tyler caminando hacia ella, todos giraron y Caroline corrio rapidamente llorando a los brazos de Tyler que empezo a llorar al igual que ella

-Tyler hazla feliz-dijo Bonnie y Jeremy le dijo

-Y Matt...-empezo Jeremy y este que ha estado mirando al tronco de los recuerdos miro a Jeremy -Esto no es tu culpa, fue mi desicion. No quiero que te lamentes, quiero que estes feliz-dijo Jeremy y este asintio mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

-Necesitaban esto, yo necesitaba esto-dijo Bonnie y cuando iba a girar para irse sintio una presencia, Damon, Elena, Caroline y Tyler sintieron una presencia giraron para abrir los ojos como platos, Matt tambien giro y copio el gesto de sus companeros

-Stefan-murmuro Jeremy por todos y el vampiro ojiverde asintio, Elena noto que tomaba de la mano a alguien pero este alguien estaba detras de el opacando la vista de todos

-Stefan-dijo Elena sorprendida, al fin tenian noticias de el que no contestaba su telefono, no respondia sus textos ni llamaba

-Asi que es cierto-dijo Stefan con voz debil y la mano que sostenia Stefan se separo de el causando que el mirara y los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, el estaba con una chica

-Bonnie-dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Jeremy observo como las lagrimas de Bonnie

-Bella-dijo Bonnie antes de ponerse a llorar

-Que te paso?-dijo Bella sin sollozar pero se notaba tan fragil, Stefan le tomo de la mano y Bella empezo a sollozar

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Bonnie y Bella empezo a negar freneticamente con la cabeza

-Esto es mi culpa, por mi culpa hiciste esto cierto?!-grito Bella frenetica, Stefan la abrazo, Bella le devolvio el abrazo y empezo a sollozar

-Esto no es tu culpa, fue mi eleccion-dijo Bonnie y Jeremy le miro confundido

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Jeremy y Bonnie le miro

-Ves! El no lo sabe! Nadie lo sabe! Tenias que dejarme morir!-grito Bella frenetica

-No! No lo queria hacer! Yo tome mi desicion y esta es! Tu con Stefan, Elena con Damon, Caroline con Tyler y Matt con Bekah! Todos juntos! Y no cambiare eso-grito Bonnie y Jeremy abrio los ojos como platos

-Es cierto eso?-pregunto Jeremy y Elena alzo una ceja

-De que hablas?-pregunto Elena y Jeremy le miro

-Bonnie hizo esto a proposito, para que tu estes con Damon, Caroline con Tyler, Matt con Bekah y Stefan con ella-dijo Jeremy haciendo que todos soltaran gritos ahogados

-Que?-pregunto Caroline y Bella continuo sollozando mas fuerte

-Tranquila-susurro Stefan y Bella asintio mientras intentaba calmarse

-Bonnie-dijo Elena mientras se ponia a llorar pero esta giro y empezo a correr haciendo que Jeremy la perdiera de vista

-Se ha ido-dijo Jeremy y Elena asintio, Bella empezo a sollozar mas fuerte

-Vamos tranquila, te buscare algo para tomar-dijo Stefan y desaparecieron

Elena se quito las lagrimas y Damon la acompano hasta la mansion en silencio donde se encontro a Stefan con Bella en sus piernas abrazada a el

-Creo que interrumpimos-dijo Elena en tono acido y Stefan miro hacia la pareja

-Hola-dijo Stefan, Bella se puso de pie y colorada tapo su rostro con el pelo

-Hola hermano, senorita-dijo Damon y Bella alzo la vista

-Damon-dijo ella sonriendo, que hipocrita, penso Elena

-Asi que eres tu querida Isabella-dijo Damon y luego miro a Stefan con una ceja alzada -Lo tenias muy escondido-continuo y Stefan se encogio de hombros

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos-dijo Damon y Bella rio sonrojada mientras se sentaba junto a Stefan y tapaba su rostro en el pecho de este

-Ya dejala-dijo Stefan a la defensiva y Damon rio

-Uy, es celoso-dijo Damon y Elena observo como Bella dejaba un beso en la mandibula de Stefan

-Disculpa, quien eres tu?-pregunto Elena y Bella le miro

-Bella Swan-dijo ella y Elena alzo una ceja

-Es mi novia-dijo Stefan causando muchas cosas a la vez

Que Elena mirara a Damon, luego mirara a Stefan y al final mirara a Bella como si fuera su peor enemiga

.

.

.

Corto o largo? Continuo o no?

Review

Nel


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que...-murmuro Elena mirando a Bella -Desde cuando son novios?-pregunto y Bella miro a los ojos de Elena para contestar

-Hace unas semanas

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, Isabella Swan novia de mi hermano-dijo Damon divertido mientras tomaba algo de alcohol

-De donde se conocen ustedes?-pregunto Elena mirando a Damon esta vez

-Damon y yo éramos algo parecido a mejores amigos. En ese tiempo el vivía en Seattle y yo en un pueblo cerca del lugar-dijo Bella mientras miraba a Stefan que sabía toda la historia

-Y salías con el frio-dijo Damon y ella asintió

-No es extraño para ti salir con la que era antes mejor amiga de Damon?-pregunto Elena a Stefan

-Alto ahí, dijiste bien. Era. Tiempo pasado, no mezcles el pasado con el presente o sacaras un problema conmigo-dijo Bella mientras se ponía de pie y Stefan le tomo de la mano

Elena miro a Damon quien desvió la vista y luego salió echando chispas de la casa

-Creo que me excedí-murmuro Bella divertida antes de soltar una risilla

-Estás loca Swan, mi reserva está muriendo así que me voy al Grill y me encuentro con Elena-dijo Damon antes de salir. Bella miro a Stefan quien le acaricio la mejilla

-Estas hermosa-alago y ella sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas

-Gracias-murmuro y Stefan empezó a hacerle cosquillas -No! -Bella exclamo y el rio

-Qué tal si salimos?-pregunto Stefan y ella asintió

-Creo que no le caí bien a Elena-murmuro Bella cuando estaban saliendo, Stefan se encogió de hombros despreocupado

-No te preocupes, es así. Pero se lo pierde-dijo él y ella sonrió

-Estas demente-murmuro antes de observar algo frente a ella que le hizo parar

-Angie?-pregunto y Stefan miro hacia el lugar para encontrar que había nada

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Stefan y Bella empezó a abrir los ojos como platos

-Es imposible, no puedes estar muerta-dijo Bella mientras se separaba de Stefan

-Los Vulturis te buscan. Destruirán a quien quieres por ti-dijo esta antes de desaparecer y Stefan intentaba mover a Bella pero esta estaba con la boca abierta hiperventilando

-Charlie-susurro antes de verlo frente a ella. Esta grito y luego cayó al suelo desmayada

.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo, puedes creerlo?-dijo Caroline mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

-Lo sorprendente es que era mejor amiga de Damon! De seguro se acostaron-dijo Elena mientras caminaba junto a Caroline

-QUE?!-pregunto en un grito Caroline y Elena asintió

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que ella se involucre con Damon-dijo Elena mientras se rascaba el pelo y Caroline alzo una ceja

-Perdón? No será que no quieres que este con Stefan? Porque involucrada con Damon ya está-dijo esta y Elena le miro mal

-Claro que no-dijo Elena desviando la vista

-Eso es lo que creo, vamos busca a tu hombre-dijo Caroline mientras la empujaba fuera de su casa para que busque a Damon, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino junto con Elena

Cuando llegaron al Grill se encontraron a Damon tomando, solo como siempre pero este saco su teléfono y salió del lugar. Caroline y Elena le siguieron hasta la mansión donde entro preocupado

-Que paso?-escucharon que pregunto cuando entro

-No sé, íbamos a dar una vuelta cuando pronuncio el nombre de una chica, murmuro "imposible, no puedes estar muerta" y luego el de Charlie para luego gritar y desmayarse-dijo Stefan

-Puede ser que Charlie haya muerto, pero él no es sobrenatural-dijo Damon y Stefan negó con la cabeza

-Lo habían convertido, en el trabajo-dijo Stefan

-Oh Dios-murmuro Damon y escucharon los sollozos de Bella

Elena entro a la mansión para encontrarse a Stefan consolando a Bella, y Damon tomando alcohol

-Angie me dijo que los Vulturis vienen por mí-dijo Bella en un susurro y Elena observo como Damon abría los ojos como platos

-Imposible-dijo Stefan en un susurro y Elena observo como Damon dejo romper una de sus botellas

-Quienes son los Vulturis?-pregunto Elena irritada y todos le miraron mal

-Los vampiros más idiotas-dijo Damon y esta alzo una ceja irritada

No le gustaba nada todo esto y era culpa de esta Bella

.

.

Holu, mis hermosuras! Como estan? Bueno quiero celebrar, he salido de vacaciones de mis clases de ingles! El jueves salgo de mi escuela!

*momento serio* quiero dedicarle este capitulo a -marieisahale- quien me ha apoyado en la historia en wattpad, espero que las que quieran sigan asi. Actualizo los jueves o viernes dependiendo de mi situacion. So, pensé que este capi era mas largo pero lo dejare asi y el viernes pongo el otro. Arruinaría la sorpresa que les tengo.

Las quiere,

Nel


	3. Chapter 3

Damon

.

—Oye ten cuidado—dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y mirando a Elena amenazante quien alzo una ceja en muestra de que esta confundida –Cuidado con lo que piensas que yo si se ponerte en tu lugar—continuo causando que Elena abriera los ojos confundida

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—pregunto en tono bajo y Bella sonrió como si escondiera un millón de dólares

Eso fue la causa de que nos convertimos en mejores amigos, su sonrisa amenazante y su aspecto inocente

—¿Hacer que?—pregunto Bella mientras abría los ojos inocentemente y Elena abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Varias veces

Solté una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza al igual que Stefan

—Eso—dijo Elena señalando a Bella quien rodo los ojos

—Me pregunto dónde está Katherine en estos momentos. Si yo fuera ella estuvieras cinco metros bajo tierra—dijo Bella mientras se sentaba junto a Stefan quien dejó caer su brazo en el hombro de esta

—¿Cómo se conocieron?—pregunte curioso y Bella sonrió

—Resulta que me había mudado a Nueva York a estudiar periodismo pero como el peligro siempre me persigue me iban a asaltar y llego Stefan. Entonces note un anillo idéntico al tuyo y le pregunte si de casualidad era tu hermano y me dijo que si—dijo Bella mientras sonreía

—La última vez tenías compañía. ¿Qué paso con ellos?—pregunte y ella suspiro mientras sonreía tristemente

—Mantén a tus enemigos más cerca que tus amigos—dijo mientras miraba a Elena de pies a cabeza, luego me miro y miro hacia mi izquierda como si alguien estuviera junto a mí

—Paul—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego rio –Pues ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Fue culpa de Sam—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Mire a Stefan quien miraba a Bella confundido

—Creo que a alguien se le zafaron los tornillos—dijo Elena en mi dirección y Bella le miro

—No puedes golpearle aunque yo si—dijo Bella mirando a Elena y Jeremy entro a la mansión, sentí su aroma y camino en nuestra dirección –Pequeño Gilbert te presento a Paul, Paul, él es pequeño Gilbert. También ve fantasmas—dijo Bella como si fuera algo importante

—Interesante tu amigo—dijo Jeremy y Bella sonrió

—¿Qué se puede decir? Es fuerte. Solía cambiar en un lobo de tamaño de un caballo—dijo Bella sonriendo para luego mirar a Stefan —¿Qué haremos con los Vulturis?—pregunto y Stefan se encogió de hombros

—Estaba pensando en esperar que llegaran y luego pelear—dijo mi hermano y Bella asintió

—Quiero que me conviertan—dijo Bella haciendo que Elena riera

—¿Perdón? Eres solo una pequeña que no sabe lo que quiere—dijo Elena mirando a Bella furiosa pero esto causo que Bella se pusiera de pie y mirara a Elena furiosa

—Veamos y recapitulemos. Tu padre era un asesino, tu madre le apoyaba y ambos mataban vampiros—dijo Bella y Elena jadeo pero Bella continuo –Tu primo o hermano como le quieras decir pertenece a los cinco que se encarga de matar seres sobrenaturales al igual que yo. Pero como Silas ya está muerto estamos libres y nos podemos convertir. Tu papi o tío John también era un asesino. Alaric también. Isobel era un vampiro. Al igual que Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Jenna y Anna—dijo Bella haciendo que Elena se alejara pero Bella camino para estar frente a Elena –Tyler era un hibrido al igual que Niklaus. Bonnie es una bruja al igual que Sheila. Charlie era un vampiro y también está muerto. Reneé es humana al igual que Matt pero estos han sido amenazados por vampiros. Katherine era un vampiro quien termino siendo humana como Amara—dijo Bella para luego suspirar –Y solo quedamos tu y yo. Elena Gilbert una vampiro y su hermana mayor quien vivió todo este tiempo sabiendo la verdad Isabella Marie Gilbert—dijo Bella sonriendo sínicamente

—¿Qué?—preguntamos Stefan, Jeremy y yo al mismo tiempo

Elena empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente pero Bella continúo hablando

—¿No te has preguntado quien es la niña a la que Grayson llevaba todos los veranos a la casa del lago con ustedes hasta que tu cumpliste diez?—pregunto Bella alzando una ceja y luego miro a Jeremy –Tenia doce años la última vez que los vi pero nunca te olvide Elena. Tan pequeña pero ya sabias jugar tu papel de doppenganger—dijo Bella para luego suspirar –Mira el lado bueno, John me entreno para que odiara los vampiros y supe como odiarlos pero al mismo tiempo supe como enamorarme de ellos. En cambio Grayson te crio y nunca te enseño a odiar a los vampiros para mantenerte segura—continuo para luego reír –En cambio ahora eres un vampiro y yo pido ser una. Creo que Jeremy también quería ser uno cuando Vicky y Anna murieron

—Basta—ordeno Elena pero Bella sonrió

—Alaric supo de mi todo este tiempo y nunca te conto de mí. Ni siquiera cuando tu amiga Bonnie levanto el velo—dijo Bella

—¡Basta!—exclamo Elena para luego atacar a Bella pero Stefan la alejo para recibir el la bofetada que le dio Elena y puedo jurar que creo que a Stefan le salió sangre

—Es cierto—dijo Jeremy hablando por primera vez en todo este tiempo –Ric está aquí—dijo explicándole a Elena

—Ya era tiempo de que supiera la verdad, la verdad duele no crees—dijo Bella acercándose a Elena quien estaba preparándose poco a poco para golpear a Elena

—Basta ya Bella—dije y por primera vez en este rato me miro

—Pensé que te gustaba estos momentos de verdad. Adiós hermanita—dijo sonriendo para luego caminar hacia la entrada, Stefan le siguió

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunte furioso mirando a Stefan quien solamente alzo la vista

—Se cuál es la verdad y hay cosas que aún no sabes para juzgar a Bella—dijo mientras se acercaba a Bella quien había girado para vernos

—Por cierto, creo que fui un poco sensible. Prepárate para la próxima vez—dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir con Stefan

Minutos después escuche como el auto de Stefan salía del garaje al mismo tiempo que Elena dejaba salir sus sollozos

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó sollozando pero no pude decir nada

—El principio de las cosas que serán reveladas—murmuro Jeremy con voz neutral para caminar a su nueva habitación, sin importarle que su hermana empezaba a destrozarse

.—.

Review quien no se esperó esto!

Pues, resulta que no estoy TAN castigada. Solo que debo usar la compu cada cierto tiempo si quiero seguir usándola.

Creo que me cargue de inspiración y seguire escribiendo de esta historia pero esto es solo por hoy

Este tiene 1000 palabras y pensaba en dejarlo en 700 pero en fin

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los amo al igual que ustedes

Les envio un besote

Nel


	4. Chapter 4

Damon

.

.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar hermanita—murmuro Bella mientras entraba en la cocina al ver que Elena estaba ahí conmigo tomando chocolate, un modo de tranquilizarla del modo humanamente

—No me llames así. No somos nada—dijo Elena en todo acido como si mirara a Elena como si quisiera matarle, cosa que no mejoro las cosas ya que Bella sonrió

—Jeremy se lo tomo genial—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros –Creo que es porque necesitaba una hermana responsable que se preocupe por él y no por los problemas de jugar con dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Claro chicos sin ofender—dijo Bella en tono rápido

—Tienes razón—dijo Stefan mientras se recostaba en la entrada –Además yo mismo lo comprobé cuando Bells me lo dijo—dijo Stefan en tono sereno y note como Elena apretaba la taza al oír como Stefan la defendía

— ¿Cuál método?—pregunte y el sonrió

—Tomar un mechón de tu cabello y hacer una prueba de ADN no es nada difícil, también podrías comprobarlo con las fotos de Isobel y John—dijo Stefan mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba para tomar a Bella por la espalda que preparaba algo para comer

—En mi bolso están los resultados. Lo hice especialmente para mi hermanita—dijo Bella en un murmullo divertida porque Stefan le hacía cosquillas con su pelo

—Has cambiado notablemente. De una marginada a una zorra—dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta, todos giramos y nos encontramos con nada más ni nada menos que Katherine

—Se puede decir que he aprendido de las mejores, Isobel, mi hermanita Elena y nada más ni nada menos que tu—dijo Bella sonriente y Stefan al igual que yo nos pusimos a reír por la cara desencajada de Katherine

—Así que estas de muy divertida, me arrepiento de no matarte el fulano día—dijo Katherine con voz acida

—Pues ahora estamos mano a mano—dijo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros mirando a Katherine con una ceja alzada

—Donde quieras y cuando quieras—dijo Katherine dando un paso y mirándole mal

—Creo que la edad te está haciendo daño—dijo Bella sonriendo mientras daba otro paso – ¿O no recuerdas que me crio un policía y un cazador de vampiros? Unos movimientos y estas muerta—dijo Bella sonriendo sardónicamente, justo como le enseñe y observe como Katherine temblaba ligeramente

—No me das miedo—dijo Katherine y Bella camino hacia la estufa para terminar su plato y servirlo

—Pues deberías, eres humana y Nicklaus estaría encantado de saberlo—dijo Bella en tono bajo haciendo que Katherine abriera los ojos como platos, Bella por su parte le dio un plato a Stefan y se sentaron con nosotros, Bella junto a Elena y Stefan junto a mí –No te brindo porque luego dices que tiene veneno—dijo Bella mirando a Katherine –Además deberías de darte una ducha relajante. Creo que estas pálida—dijo Bella serena y tenía razón, Katherine se veía pálida. Esta asintió y camino fuera de la cocina

—Eres una perra—dijo Elena en tono acido

—Cuidado con ese tono señorita, no quieres que Nicklaus aparezca por ahí y se lleve a Caroline—dijo Bella como si hablara del tema

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Elena sin aliento

—Veamos, Klaus y Caroline están saliendo en secreto y esta no te ha dicho porque siempre te preocupas por ti. ¿No sabias que termino con Tyler una hora después que llego a la universidad?—pregunto Bella y negó con la cabeza –Mala amiga

—Eso no es cierto—dijo Elena en tono bajo

—Anda hermanita, llama a Caroline y pregúntale por Tyler. O si quieres yo llamo a Klaus y le pregunto cómo van las cosas con Caroline—dijo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros

— ¿Cómo conoces a Klaus?—pregunte con una ceja alzada y ella sonrió

—Mi primer proyecto en un lugar famoso. Una subasta donde lo conocí, estaba usando la compulsión con un chico—dijo y luego sonrió –Hablaba de la piedra lunar. Que mantenía en mi domino hasta que me robaron—dijo y luego suspiro –Es lindo pero no como Stef—dijo sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a mi hermano quien se lo devolvió. Mire a Elena que miraba incomoda su taza

Definitivamente no aguantaba eso

—No puedo creer que sea tan dramática. Me recuerda cuando salí con Edward—dijo Bella furiosa para tomar un bocado de su alimento. Nadie dijo palabra hasta que Bella termino, hablando Elena

— ¿Por qué eres tan perra conmigo?—pregunto Elena –A Jeremy no lo tratas así—dijo con voz herida y Bella suspiro

—Para que aprendas como son las cosas queridas. Yo mando y tu no. Tú tienes a Damon y yo a Stefan. Somos algo así como cuñadas pero ni eso—dijo Bella furiosa para ponerse de pie y salió de la cocina. Stefan intento ponerse de pie pero escuchamos el ruido de Bella cerrando la puerta principal furiosa dejándolo sentado en su lugar. Elena se puso de pie y camino hacia mi habitación donde se puso a sollozar y solo quedamos mi hermano y yo

.

.

Bella

.

.

No puedo creer que había dicho eso. Me comportaba como una perra pero no me importaba para nada, era mi venganza. No me preocupaba nadie, solo Stefan y mi venganza

Elena desde pequeña ha sido el centro de atención desde que Isobel y John supieron que era la doppenganger. Ellos me criaron de una rara manera ya que solo los veía en el verano, cuando iba a ver a Charlie. Quien consideraba mi verdadero padre delante de John.

Llame la atención cuando conocí a mi primer vampiro, Edward pero lo mantuve en secreto para John. No duro mucho porque fue a darme una visita sorpresa haciendo que Isabella Swan desapareciera y entrara Isabella Gilbert, pero para ese tiempo ya Edward me había abandonado y no me importaba. Me mude a Nueva York y conocí a Klaus, quien me cuido como su hermana pequeña y nos volvimos amigos. Era la única en quien confiaba y para mí era el mayor privilegio. Luego entro Damon donde nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Haciendo que John reaccionara y me hiciera vivir con él, ocasionalmente Grayson me visitaba para contarme sobre Elena. Cosa que hacía que me pusiera furiosa y todo cambio cuando conocí a Stefan, amor a primera vista y cosas cursis por el estilo.

Pero todo se arruino cuando Bonnie murió y tuve que ver a Elena. No aguante mi ira y le dije toda la verdad, haciendo que actuara como una zorra indefensa que necesitaba cariño. Y eso que no se había preparado para lo peor. El momento en que supiera que tiene algo importante para mí. Mi vida espiritual en sus manos. Por eso hare lo posible para hacerla sentir disgustada hacia mí.

Y así lograr que termine destruyendo todo lo que ha construido poco a poco, primero su familia. A la que pertenezco. Luego a su novio, a quien conozco. Su peor enemigo, quien es mi amigo. Y su madre, quien usa los lazos que poco a poco construyo en mí para convertirme en su marioneta

—Veo que has hecho lo que te he dicho—dijo una voz femenina y no gire para verla así que asentí –Ahora necesito que juegos con los puntos más débiles de ella. Jeremy. Necesito que alejes a Jeremy de ella—dijo la voz otra vez y asentí –Bien, una vez que este destrozada harás que se tome la sangre de Katherine para convertirla humana y luego llamaras a Nicklaus—dijo la voz y asentí –Cuando este cumpla el trato buscaras una bruja y harás que me traiga a la vida o si no morirás junto con tu noviecito—dijo la voz y volví a asentir mientras sentía que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas –Necesito escuchar todo eso de tu boca—dijo y suspire mientras calmaba mi voz

—Está bien Isobel—dije en un susurro para sentir como se desvanecía

Unos minutos después espantada mientras controlaba mis sollozos escuche unos pasos detrás de mí

—Bella—dijo una voz musical que me hizo girar bruscamente para encontrarme con esos ojos dorados que una vez ame

Damas y caballeros, Edward Cullen

.—.

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir mejor y me dan ánimos de escribir. Aunque tenga que dejar mis tareas a un lado. ¿Alguna ha leído el libro La Selección de Kiera Cass? La que lo haya leído me puede avisar en el review?

Actualice en Wattpad

Espero review, las amo y espero actualizar pronto mis otras historias,

Nel


End file.
